Chapter 336
Release (解除, Kaijjo) is the 336th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As Illumi makes his way toward Killua and Nanika, he thinks to himself about Nanika's ability, confident that her telling Killua to play dead and give her pats on the head weren't a big enough price for the computer Milluki had wished for. In addition, he says a fingernail being the price for a kiss on the cheek was too high. He believes that the games Killua was playing weren't demands from Nanika, and so they didn't require any price. He theorizes two reasons for this: the binary choice wish was so easy that it didn't require her ability, or it wasn't a wish at all. The demands for Killua to play dead and to pat her on the head were from Alluka, not Nanika. Since she had called him "brother" and not "Killua", Illumi surmises it's Alluka who calls him "brother". However, he's unsure why Killua was able to make a wish (and Nanika would respond to him) if Alluka was the one who made the demands. He then realizes that Killua's phrasing is the key: he gave Nanika an order rather than asking them. And so Illumi guesses that an order isn't bound to the usual conditions and would, therefore, have no price in return. As he approaches Killua, Nanika, Tsubone, and Amane, he playfully asks if his theory is correct, telling Killua that he (Illumi) alone can best use Nanika's ability for the family. If Killua allows him to manage both of them, he says that he can guarantee at least minimal freedom, rather than Alluka being locked away forever. Killua confidentially tells him that he can protect Alluka on his own, ordering Nanika to wake up. Illumi gives him one last chance, but Killua quickly orders Nanika to take Illumi and send him back to Kukuroo Mountain. As Silva, Kikyo, and Milluki watch on through Tsubone's eyepiece, the three are stunned as Illumi suddenly teleports in front of them. Illumi is amazed that Killua's orders are without any risk and considers turning Killua into a puppet as a way to control Alluka. Killua asks Tsubone and Amane to leave them alone for a minute, saying he doesn't want to have to order Nanika. The two leave, and as Nanika keeps asking Killua to pet her, he tells her that she can't come out anymore. Nanika repeatedly says she loves him, but Killua yells that it's no use and tells her to never come out again. Nanika tears up and obliges, Killua embracing her. He says he's sorry to Nanika but wants Alluka to be free. As Alluka wakes up, with Killua happy to see her, she becomes angry with him, saying that Nanika is huddled up and crying. Tears in her eyes, she orders him to apologize to her and tells him that if he's going to protect her, he has to protect Nanika as well. Killua quickly slaps both sides of his face, thanking Alluka and saying that Illumi was still in his head, but that he's finally gotten rid of him. He asks her if she can call Nanika back out, and she slowly closes her eyes. Killua repeatedly apologizes, promising to protect her and that they will always be together. He assures her that she won't have to grant wishes anymore, and he will praise her whenever she wants. As both tear up, Killua asks for forgiveness and the two embrace. Nanika says she forgives him, adding that she loves him. Kikyo lets Tsubone know that Killua's precaution level has been removed. Tears running down her face, Tsubone says she will let them know. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation ru:Главы_Арки_Выборов Category:Volume 32 Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc